1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles of apparel for secreting valuables, and more particularly, to a money buckle for attachment to a belt in which paper valuables can be secured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made to make belts and buckles which can be ued for secreting valuables. The difficulty with the prior art devices of this type is that many of them are bulky and unsightly, or that it is difficult, if not impossible, to remove the valuables from the device or replace them therein without removal of the belt or the buckle. Examples of buckles for retaining valuables are found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,723,742 to Marcus; U.S. Pat. No. 1,878,792 to Marinsky; U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,351 to Epstein; and U.S. Pat. No. 931,823 to Waugh. Each of these devices has the disadvantage that they comprise a buckle which is relatively thick and unsightly and in some cases, it is rather obvious that it is made for the storage of valuables and therefore, the security to be afforded thereby is lost.
Still other examples of prior art buckles are U.S. Pat. No. 1,629,404 to Mitchell; U.S. Pat. No. 603,974 to Scheuber; U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,263 to Callahan; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,753,765 to Withers. None of the buckles shown in these references is entirely satisfactory either from the standpoint of convenience or from the standpoint of security.